Destined
by mundanemella
Summary: Rei is plagued by nightmares of the Negaverse, and a certain man in particular. When Rei is taken by Jadeite, it's purely selfish on Jadeite's part. However when Rei and Jadeite begin to get flashes of their past life, will they ignore it or pursue to unlock them fully? How will Jadeite confront his memories? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: AU; Rei/Jadeite_

_Based on the English adapted anime/manga, "Sailor Moon" _

_So I made this account back in 2007. That's actually crazy. I've somewhat revived it and here's my first brain fart in a long time on fanfiction. Continue? Yay? Nay? _

Destined

**Chapter One**

_The planet of Mars was desolate and dark. There was no gentle breeze or warm air. The palace was in ruins. Rei stood where the palace steps should be, but there was only ruble left. She stared at what was once her home._

_"You see that?" A cold voice whispered against her ear. "The Negaverse did that. I did that." Before Rei could turn around to see whom this evil man was, he drove a dagger through her back and everything went black._

Rei Hino jolted awake in a cold sweat. Her chest heaved heavily up and down as she tried to return to reality from her nightmare. She's had the same nightmare ever since the Negaverse's henchmen, Jadeite, showed up. She once again did her best to brush off the dream and convince herself it was just stress getting to her.

"Rei! Rei!" Serena yelled running up the steps of the temple. Rei looked up from sweeping and saw the blonde with the meatball hair waving frantically.

"What is it Serena?" Rei said urgently.

"Serena's absolutely lost her mind." Luna replied simply.

"I have not! Rei, they opened up a new café right near the arcade, and I heard that they sell the most amaaaazing milkshakes!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack for milkshakes?! What's wrong with you Serena?"  
>"Rei, let's go now." Serena said tugging her down the steps.<p>

"…Fine." She sighed. Maybe a sweet treat would get her mind off that silly dream.

The café was actually huge. Tons of people filled the booths and seemed to really be enjoying their milkshakes. Serena quickly got a strawberry milkshake and slid in the booth. She wasted no time scarfing it down.

"Want some Rei? Rei?" Rei didn't seem to notice Serena talking to her as she glimpsed as the cashier. That blonde hair, those lifeless eyes. Jadeite.

"Serena!" Rei suddenly screamed, but it was too late. Everyone in the café had passed out. "What have you done?!" She yelled, approaching Jadeite. He only smirked and disappeared.

"Come back you coward!" She screamed into thin air.

"So we meet again." Rapidly, she turned around to find herself face-to-face with Negaverse scum.

"You won't get away with this. Mars Power-" Before she could transform, he held a blade to her throat, and knocked her transformer out of her hand.

"I don't think so."

"Rei!" Rei's eyes quickly looked up to see Sailor Moon.

"Let her go you Negatrash!"  
>"I'm taking this pretty sailor for the road if you don't mind. You can deal with this youma instead." Jadeite pulled Rei into his arms, as he held the blade to her throat. She struggled as much as possible, wincing when the blade brushed her skin.<br>"No!" This was the last thing Rei heard as she disappeared through a black hole.

The two landed in a dark room. Rei could feel his arm tightly around her waist.

"Get off me!" She searched herself for her transformer. _Right, this bastard knocked it out of my hands and it's back at the café. _  
>"Your powers won't work here anyways." He said pulling her tighter into his chest. She struggled against him.<p>

"What do you want from me?"

"Sailor Moon. The crystal. What else could I possibly want from a worthless girl like you?" He spat harshly as he pushed her to the floor. Jadeite knew he was strong, but didn't seem to realize his own strength for the young girl was now unconscious as her head hit the ground.

"Shit" He muttered. He gathered the girl in his arms and checked her head. She seemed fine, but why did he even care if she was hurt anyways?

Jadeite carried Rei to his bedroom and gently laid her down, running his hand down the side of her face. When he first saw her at the temple, Jadeite was captivated. Her features were almost surreal to him. Her long, raven hair, deep violet eyes, and skin like a porcelain doll. It was like he's seen her before in a dream. Jadeite suddenly snapped out of his daydream. He didn't have time for silly crushes especially on his enemy.

_"You can't run from me." Rei hit another dead end as she ran down seemingly endless hallways. "I will find you and I will kill you."_

"No!" Rei screamed as she thrashed around in the sheets.

"Hey! Hey!" Two hands clamped around the top of her arms and held her until she realized what was happening. She blinked several times, adjusting to the dim room and met deep blue eyes. They weren't the same as before. They looked genuinely concerned. Rei jumped out of bed and made a break for the door. Obviosuly it was locked, but worth a shot. She turned around with her back pressed against the door.

"…Where am I?"

"The Negaverse." Rei had hoped she would wake up in her own bed, in her own home, and realize it was all just a dream, but no. Her dream was becoming a horrible reality. Rei was a strong girl. She refused to cry for her captor.

"What do you intend on doing with me now?"  
>"That will be for Beryl to decide tomorrow. Go to sleep." He ordered.<p>

"No. I won't sleep a wink in this place."  
>"You leave me no choice then." Jadeite took out a vile from his pocket, and poured the content into his mouth. Rei's eyes widened and as he walked toward her, she made another desperate attempt to get the door open.<br>"What are you-Mmm!" With a light force, Jadeite pulled Rei towards him by her neck and kissed her. His body pressing hers against the door.

_NO. STOP._

Jadeite's tongue forced her lips to part, and Rei could taste the potion slip past her lips and down her throat. With two firm hands she had managed to get in between her and Jadeite, Rei pushed him, sending him stumbling backwards.

"What the hell was…was…" Rei's vision began to blur and everything was spinning, then darkness.

Jadeite already had his arms open to catch the girl as she fell forward. The sleeping spell would last through the night and he wouldn't have to hear her complaints. He carried her to the bed, and tucked her warmly underneath the sheets. In the back of his mind, he secretly hoped she would sleep easy.

A/N: Well yeah. Review this first blurb. Favorite or Follow it if you want to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Rei awoke, the room began to spin as she mustered up the strength to sit up. It took several moments for her to remember what had happened the previous night. She looked around frantically, and even inspected her own body just in case. She sighed in relief when she found herself untouched. She crept out of the bed and walked slowly toward the door. To her surprise, the door easily swung open and led into a dark hallway. Peering her head through the doorway, she checked for any youmas or Beryl's henchmen.

"Going somewhere?" A voice interrupted, as she was about to make a run for it.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask questions." Jadeite replied harshly. "Let's go." He stated, pulling her by her thin wrist. Jadeite felt as if it could break under his grasp at any moment.

"Where are you taking me?" Rei demanded.  
>"To our Queen." Jadeite heard her let out a yelp of pain due to his tight grip, but he ignored it and only held her tighter.<p>

He roughly pushed her into the throne room.  
>"Let go of me!" She protested. Rei stumbled into the dark room, rubbing her aching wrists. Chills crept up her spine, spreading to every inch her body as she could feel all the negative energy around her.<p>

Suddenly flames illuminated the room.

"Sailor Mars." Rei looked toward the front of the room to see their biggest foe, Queen Beryl sat upon a throne made of bones. She had flowing red hair and piercing green eyes. If it weren't for Beryl's bad attitude and ultimate goal to take over the universe, Rei couldn't deny that she was beautiful.

"What do you want with me?"  
>"Don't play dumb. I want the imperium silver crystal."<br>"Well if you actually think Sailor Moon or the scouts will give up the crystal, then you're even more delusional than I thought Nega-Bitch."

This remark won Sailor Mars a slap across her cheek from Jadeite. She could taste the copper blood trickle into her mouth from her now split lip.

"You insolent little brat. Sooner or later your pesky sailor scouts will come running to save you and then it'll be then end of _all of you_." Beryl hissed. All Rei could do was glare at the witch. "Jadeite, take her to the dungeon."  
>"Yes, my queen." Jadeite replied bowing to her.<p>

The dungeon was cold, dingy, and musky. The energy of the Negaverse was starting to drain Rei as she felt a sudden headache.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" She spat.

_Baka Rei! Of course he is. He's evil. _

"Precisely." Jadeite replied lifelessly, pushing her into an empty cell.  
>"They won't come you know." Rei said curling her fingers around the rusted metal bars that kept her imprisoned.<p>

"That's where you and your precious scouts are so _flawed_. You're far too loyal to abandon each other and it's going to lead to your downfall."

Rei looked to the ground because as much as she wanted to argue and believe that the scouts and Sailor Moon would put the crystal first, she knew he was right and that they would never abandon each other.

That night, Jadeite tossed and turned as a strange dream penetrated his sleep.

"_So you're just going to leave me here?" The voice in his dreams cried. There was so much sorrow in her voice. _

"_Where are you!?" Jadeite called into the smoke that surrounded him. In the distance he could make out long raven hair. _

"_Please don't go." The voice whispered. "I'll never see you again." _

With that Jadeite awoke. He groaned in frustration. There was no mistake that Sailor Mars was the one in his dream…but why?


End file.
